You're My Spark
by wolfpurpledinosaur
Summary: Sweat rolled down the back of his neck... This is it, the day that he asks Nya the big question. Will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this has nothing to do with my other story. I decided to make this one shot. Enjoy **

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago. The Overlord was defeated for yet the second time. Well the peacefulness was short-lived to the sound of a clank. The ninja were training at Sensei Wu's Academy, in the court yard. Kai, the fire ninja, was fighting sword-to-sword with Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master. Lets say that Kai was "letting" win. Cole, the earth ninja, was practicing with a bow staff. Zane, the ice ninja, was meditating on the far side of the court yard to avoid getting trampled over by his there is one no where to be found; Jay, the lighting ninja.

"Haha, victory for the green ninja" Lloyd shouted. Kai's sword was on the ground and the owner of the sword looked mad, no, angry. "Yeah, haha" Kai retorted sarcastically. " I let you win kid, I'm a master swordsman"

"Well it looks like there is a new swordsman in town, and he's not settling for number two" Kai's face turned red with anger, matching his red suit. But before he could make a comment, Zane cut in.

"Brothers I believe we are missing someone" They each did a head count in their head before all four of them said, "Jay" They dashed to his room. When they opened the door they found the inventer hunched over his work desk.

"Brother, are you alright?" Zane asked. "Why aren't you training?" The blue ninja turned around to face his brothers.

"Oh, hey guys, how's it going" he asked, pushing what he was holding behind his back so they cannot see it. This didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

"Whatcha got there, Jay?" Kai questioned When he asked, Jay stiffened, he looked behind his back to see if what ever he had was still there, it was. He looked back at his brothers; sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

"Um...nothing that you should be concerned about" he responded, nervously. After a minute of staring at Jay they decided to go back to training. When they left Jay let out a sigh and turn back to his work desk. He took out what he had behind his back. It was a tiny violet box, he opened it to reveal a ring, it had a gem in the middle, the gem was red. And engraved on it was " You're My Spark"

He put the ring back into its case and pushed it into his jacket pocket. How am I suppose to ask her. He thought to himself. Then he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jay? It's me." He heard from the other side of the door. Nya. He fixed his hair that was messed up from him pulling on it in frustration. Jay walked up to the door, his hands sweating, he rubbed the palms of his hands on his pants and continued toward the door. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door to reveal the most amazing girl in his perspective.

"Hey Jay" she started when the door was opened fully. "Kai said that you were acting weird. Is everything okay?" He stared at her for a good minute before answering.

"Yeah, um, everything is fine N-Nya" he said in a nervous tone.

"Jay you can tell me anything." She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his cheek. He felt a spark on his shoulder where her hand is. And another where her hand was on his cheek.

"I'm fine Nya, really, I happy that you care, but I'm fine" Her hand moved from his cheek to rest on his other shoulder.

"Okay, if you need anything you know where to find me" She removed her hands from his shoulder and turned to walk out the door, but Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"There is something you can do for me" He put her hands back on his shoulders.

"And what is that?" She smiled and moved her hands around his neck.

"You can agree to go on a date with me tonight, besides Cole is cooking tonight, so we get to go out and avoid dying" he grinned.

"You have all this figured out?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded proudly. "Okay, seven o' clock?" She asked. He nodded again, Nya planted a kiss on his cheek, which she had to stand on her tiptoes because he had grown since they first met; she was only two inches above his shoulders. Then she turned around and walked out. Once she was gone, he asked himself, "No how am I going to get this past her brother"

Jay walked toward the dinning room; the guys weren't training so he guessed they were there. He could here the bickering of his brothers. The sounds of laughter could be heard a mile away. Even though the laughter was loud; Jay's feet seemed to echo with every step. Once he reached the door to the dinning room, he hesitated before walking in. He reached into his pocket and grasped the little box, he released it and grabbed the door knob. The door opened with a squeak, catching the attention of the three ninja at the table.

The aroma of who knows what filled his nostrils, making him gag. It smelled like something crawled under the table and died. He covered his nose with his right hand to try and prevent the smell from entering his nose.

"What is that smell?" Jay asked still covering his nose.

"Apparently lunch" Kai responded. Jay looked toward the table that was placed in the middle of the room. Kai and Lloyd had their hands over their nose too, Zane sat across from then looking not at all dazed by the smell. _I_ _guess he turned his sense of smell_ _switch off_, Jay thought.

"I thought Cole was cooking dinner"

"He is, he also volunteer to cook us a 'spectacular' lunch " Lloyd answered, using his hands to make quotation marks when he said spectacular. Kai and Zane suppressed a laugh. Jay let a laugh escaped his mouth. Cole bursted through the door to the kitchen, holding a pot in his hand. He placed it on the middle of the table and took the lid off. That didn't help the smell, it just made it worst. Jay, Lloyd, and Kai used both hands to cover their nose. It's was Cole's 'famous' chili.

"Cole what is in that?" Kai asked through his gagging. " Beans, onions, chili sauce, peppers, and some of my own special ingredients," Cole replied. " So who wants some" He grabbed a big spoon and scooped some out of the pot.

"Um...I have to go train" Kai dashed out the room.

"Lloyd?"

"I have to go feed my...unicorn" Lloyd quickly followed Kai.

"Zane?"

"Thank you, Cole, but I'm not hungry" Zane also walked out of the room, but Jay looked out the open door, and saw him start to run once he thought he was out of Cole's sight. Not wanting to hurt his turned back around and found Cole staring at him.

"Would you like some Jay?" Sweat started to roll down the back of his neck again. _I_ _don't want to_ _hurt his feeling, but I also want to live to see tomorrow_, Jay thought.

" No thank you Cole" he started, " I already ate" Jay lied. He heard Cole scoff.

"More for me" He brought the spoon to his mouth and slurped it all into his mouth. Jay watched in awe, Cole didn't throw up at the taste of his cooking. He decided not to question it and half walked, half ran out the dining room. Now his steps were echoing even louder now, without the laughter. He flinched at the sound, but he continued to walked toward the court yard, where Kai said he would be training. Not knowing if he meant it or just trying to escape Cole's chili. His question was answered when he heard Kai talking to himself. He tends to do that when he is angry. Most of the time they are death threats. Like when he found out that Jay and Nya were dating, without notifying him.

Jay fumbled out of the doorway that separated the court yard and the inside of the monastery. He found Kai practicing with a sword, the red ninja was using a practice dummy as a target. And he was beating the crap out of the dummy. There was slash marks all over it. _Crap, he's angry_. Jay gulped, using what ever courage he had left, and walked toward the red ninja. Kai didn't seem to notice his appearance; he was too focused on the dummy. Not wanting to startle him; but he also didn't want to become like the dummy. He called out his name.

"Kai" The red ninja turned his head toward the lighting welder. He didn't seem angry, but the marks left on the dummy said other wise.

"Hey Jay, haha, that rhymed" Kai joked, continuing to laugh. _Thank God he's not_ _angry at me_. Jay also laughed along with Kai; even though it wasn't that funny to him, he wanted to get on the fire ninja's good side.

"So what can I do for you?" Kai asked.

"Well, you see Kai...when people date for a while...and they really, really, really like each other...they...listen what I'm trying to say..." He trailed off. Kai looked confused for a second, then a smile was replaced. As if he knew where he was going. And he laughed.

"Yes you can marry my sister" Jay didn't seem to process Kai's words, he kept blabbering about some random thinks. Then he processed what Kai had said and he stopped blabbering. He looked at the red ninja in confusion.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I trust that you'll take care of my sister and be there for her, I give you my blessing" Kai smiled at his future brother-in-law.

"Really?"

"Don't make me regret it, Jay" He gave Jay a stern look that said, 'Break my sisters heart and I'll break you.' He quickly nodded, the lighting welder ran do to his room, once he reached his room he let out a sigh of relieve. Now I just got to plan the perfect date ever. He pondered for what seemed like hours. Which was hours. An idea hit him, making him smile, he jogged out of his room and down the hall towards the end of the hall. He stopped in front the door at the end of the hall, he knocked twice. The sound of footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The door opened to find the white ninja, known as Zane.

"Hello brother" Zane smiled. Jay returned the smile.

"Zane I have a huge favor to ask you to do" Jay said, rushing.

"And what would that be?" Jay told him his plan and everything that he could do. Zane agreed to help. Zane walked out of his room and down the hall. Jay dashed toward his room. He looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. The time read 6:32. _Okay, so I got twenty minutes to get freshen up and the rest of the time to get dressed_. He quickly jumped into the shower. And washed his hair. After he was done. He picked out an outfit. He settled on black pants, a blue collared shirt with a black tie, blue Vans, and a black jacket over the shirt. Jay quickly used gel and styled his hair. He brushed his teeth and gargled mouth wash. Making sure that his breath smelled good. He once again looked at the that read 6:59. Perfect timing. Jay grabbed his wallet and the violet box. He slipped his wallet into his back pocket; the violet box went into his jacket pocket.

Jay opened the door and walked down the hallway and out the door that led to the court yard, where he and Nya would meet. He heard footsteps coming from outside the monasteries gates. Zane appeared, smiling.

"Everything is in place" Zane said. It just so appends that the monastery is near a park. And he also got him to make a picnic for him and Nya.

"Great" Jay smiled. Zane grasped his shoulder.

"Good luck brother"

Jay paced around in a straight line, Nya wasn't there. _She still must be getting ready_.

"You look dashing" He heard from behind him. Turning around, he held his breath at the sight. She was wearing red dress that went right above her knees and her hair was slightly curled at the end. She also had a necklace that Jay given to her on their two year anniversary. It had a red ruby in the middle, matching the ring.

"Not as stunning as you" Jay commented throw his signature smile her way, making Nya blush almost matching her brothers ninja suit. Nya walked over to Jay, and grabbed his hand.

"Shall we go then?" She asked. Nya didn't get a response. He was too busy starting at her. So, she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Jay?"

"Uh, what" He snapped out of his phase, blushing. "Sorry, it just you look amazing in that dress." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you" She continued to blush under his gaze. "Shall we go now?" Nya repeated. He nodded, and grasped her hand firmly yet not hurting her hand. Jay led her to the area where their picnic laid. However Jay stopped before it came into view.

"Is there something wrong, Jay" She asked.

"No, it's just that it's a surprise and I need you to close your eyes" She rolled her eyes in a playful manner, and closes her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and walked backwards, leading her to the blanket, which now came into view. However she couldn't see, due to Jay's wish of it being a surprise. Jay kept looking behind him so he wouldn't trip over something and fall. Then he would look back at his future fiancé; if she said yes. Which he was hundred percent positive that she would say yes. However a feeling was in the pit of his stomach that she would say no, or laugh at him and run off with Cole or something. He felt a cringe of jealousy at the thought of Nya and Cole. Even though Cole said not too long ago during the second time the Overlord attacked, that she was like a sister to him, he still thought that he would swoop in and take her away from him. Though he set that thought aside. Tonight wasn't about Cole, it was the night where he finally got the guts to ask Nya to marry him.

He looked behind him once more and saw the big oak tree, which underneath was a blanket and a basket. The oak tree itself was magical, it's branched spread out far, and the height of it was a regular size. However it's trunk was bigger than any tree Jay has seen. The branches also curved up and down making it seem even more magical. Zane knows how to plan a date. _I think I'll set up a date for him and Pixel_. _Robot love_. He smiled at the thought, he never thought that Zane would find true love before Cole or Kai did. But they will find true love one day, it may not be today or tomorrow, but they'll find it. When they weren't finally at their destination, Jay stepped behind Nya and grabbed her hands to keep her steady.

"Open your eyes" He whispered to her. She slowly open her eyes and gasped at the sight.

"Oh Jay it's beautiful" She held onto his arms, then turned around and gave a Jay a hug. Her arms went around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, protecting her from the dangers that would even dare come near her. Even though he wasn't a strong as Cole or Lloyd, or smart like Zane, or determined like Kai. However he was agile, and fast; just like lighting. He was a little strong, not burly or barbaric.

"Shall we eat?" He asked motioning to the picnic that laid before them. She nodded, they sat down on the blanket. Jay opened the basket, inside were a flora of fruits and two sandwiches. There were also chocolate covered strawberries. Jay grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, she squeezed his hand back. They slowly began to eat, savoring every bite. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling a little.

"So did Zane make all this, because you're not a good of a cook to make all this." He scratched the back of his neck.

" I had a little help"

"A little? "She joked, continuing to giggle. He laughed along with her.

"Okay, Zane did all this, with the picnic and the food."

"That was sweet of him"

"Yeah we should set him and Pixel up on a date" She nodded in agreement. They continued to eat, still holding hands. When they were finished, they laid back on the blanket and looked at the stars through the branches of the tree. _This is it_. He thought, _It's now or never_. He sat up and Nya did the same.

"What's wrong Jay? You seem edgy" She asked squeezing his hand again.

"Nya I love you with all my heart. And I would never life with myself if you got hurt. But we've been dating for two and a half years now. I want us to be together forever" He got down on one knee.

"Jay" She felt tears welding up in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Nya, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. She was silent, then she nodded, she got down on her knees so she was his height.

"Yes, Jay, I'll marry you" She throw her arms around Jay, he lost his balance so they fell over, with her on top of him. They stared into each others eyes, then they both leaned in and kissed for a minute before pulling away. He slipped the ring onto her finger. The love birds cuddled under the big oak tree. Looking up at the stars, then a flash of light danced across the night sky.

"Look, Jay, a shooting star. Make a wish."

"It's already came true" He whispered. She looked at him and snuggled closer to her fiancée.

**THE END. I know some of y'all might be confused about something's. Most of y'all probably haven't seen the new season and is like COLE AND NYA WHAT?! Don't worry that was my reaction too. Also in my story "You're A Good Guy?" The ninja live on The Bounty. And in this story they life at the Sensei Wu Academy well I decide to change it because it will be easier to go along with the story line that I'm planning to do. So whatcha think? I might evolve this into a two shot depending on if I get ideas of a wedding. Besides my eldest sister is getting married so that's how I came up with this. Even though she was proposed to while the guy was driving, but I'm a sucker for romance. So have any of y'all seen episode 29. SPOILER ALERT... When Jay tackled Cole I started busting out laughing and was yelling "TEAM JAY" and " GET EM JAY DEFEND FOR LOVE" and my mom was like "are you eleven or something" I was like "yes, yes I am" Then she said that I shouldn't be watching a kids show. Even though its pure AWESOMENESS! AM I RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS OF OUR LOVELY FANDOM. Then when Garmadon fell into the ocean in episode 30 I was like " NO GARMADON " *cries in room* I told my friend and she was like "get it together girl, it's not real" "... I will find you" WPD is signing off for not the last time.**


	2. You're just amazing

**Hey boys and girls of the wonderful fandom of NinjaGo. I'm back with the second installment of "You're My Spark". I know I should be working on the sequel to You're A Good Guy? But the chapter I'm currently working on has no fluff of JAYA, so yeah romance usually is my spark to write these. GET IT? MY SPARK! *silence* what? No credit for being a pun master? It's very _shocking_. PUNS IM AN EVIL GENUS...Well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER**!

Kai was nervous, not the kind of nervous that you get before a test. The kind when you're about to hand over your sister to the man of her dreams kind of nervous. All ninja were in Jay's room getting him ready for his wedding.

"Don't you think that's enough hair gel, Cole?" Jay complained as Cole added more hair gel to Jay's hair.

"Nope, still need more" Cole joked.

Kai came up behind Cole and snatched the tube of gel which was three quarters gone and Kai remembered buying it this morning. Zane walked up to them and adjusted Jay's bow tie.

"Leave the boy alone, Hensworth" laughed Kai. He clapped his friend on the back. "You're good, man. Just remember, when you say your vows, try not to stutter or-"

Then at that time, Lloyd burst into the room. "Dude you need to hurry up. Nya's outside and my mom is trying to stall her."

Jay took a deep breath. "I'm good. I help defeat the Overlord, twice. Fought snakes, skeleton army, pirates, and evil nindriods" He turned to look at his friend, face full of worry. "And I'm nervous"

"There's nothing to be worried about, motor mouth. " said Cole, rolling his eyes. "Just don't try to make a fool of yourself."

Jay rolled his eyes, and looked in the mirror; he mumbled, "I'm ready"

Jay led the way out the door, toward the sanctuary. He walked down the aisle and stood beside the priest. Cole stood half behind and half beside him. Jay asked him to be his best man. Beside him was Zane, and then Lloyd.

Sweat was rolling down Jay's neck and down his back. He was extremely nervous. When he proposed was like a baby compared to the nervousness of right now.

Then music started playing, the double doors opened to reveal Nya, wearing a white knee length wedding dress. She was linked arms with Kai. Since her dad was gone, and wasn't able to walk his daughter down the aisle. Though she still smiled, and Kai was smiling too. When they reached the stage where Jay and the priest was she let go of Kai's arm and have him a small hug before he sat down in the front row, beside Sensei.

Since Nya had no girl friends, Misako took the place of being her one bridesmaid. Then the priest started talking, Jay didn't listen all he could pay attention to was the woman in front of him. After thirty minutes of the priest talking, it finally came to the part everyone was waiting for.

"Do you Jaidon Walker, take Nya Smith, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as you both shall life." Everyone looked at Jay, waiting for an answer.

"I do." Jay said.

"And do you, Nya Smith, take Jaidon Walker, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as you both shall life."

Tears started welding up I her eyes. "I do."

"The rings." The priest said, looking at Cole and Misako. Cole handed Jay, Nya's ring. And Misako handed Nya, Jay's ring.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jay took Nya in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone stood and clapped. Jay and Nya pulled away and the smiled at each other. A photographer took a picture of them.

* * *

Everyone went to the chapel for lunch. Cole, being the best man, gave a speech. Which made him blush when he started talking about Jay and Nya's first date and how he got turned into a snake. The night went on and on everyone laughed and dance. Then the last dance of the night was about to start. Jay stood from his seat.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Nya.

"You may." She said.

He pulled her to the middle if the dance floor as the song started.

_Looks good in a dress_

_Even better in my sweatshirt_

Jay remembered when he and Nya had the day to themselves. They sat in the living room and watched movies all day. She had taken his favorite sweatshirt, and worn it all day. He didn't care, she looked good in it, and she fell asleep cuddle up next to him after the third movie.

_My car is a mess_

_But she don't mind_

_She never complains_

_Even when I'm out all night_

_I sleep in all day_

_And that's just fine_

When they went on their second date, Jay drove them to a restraunt. Speaking that he didn't have much money, he didn't have the best car. He kept apologizing every time the car made a weird noise. Finally she got tired of it and said that its alright and tonight was perfect.

'_Cause she knows that I'm falling fast_

_Oh, oh_

_And I know that I'll never let her go_

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that_

_The way she makes me feel_

Singing oh yeah, she's so rad

_This is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl_

_That makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Start of the show_

_But doesn't beg for attention_

_She already knows_

_She's got the part_

_She lives in the now_

_Even if it's not forever_

_So girl take a bow_

_You've won my heart_

When the guys found out that she was the Samurai, they kept praising her for her bravery and awesomeness. She didn't like all the attention. She kept blushing and acting shy. He never understood why, but one thing is true. She won his heart.

'_Cause she knows that I'm falling fast_

_Oh, oh_

_And I know that I'll never let her go_

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that_

_The way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad_

_This is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl_

_That makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing_

_Now baby listen to me_

_You're more than all that I need_

_When you're by my side_

_I must be under a spell_

_And girl if you couldn't tell_

_You light up my life, yeah yeah_

Nya was everything Jay needed. He didn't need his inventions, he didn't need video games. Because all he needed was the Samurai.

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that_

_The way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad_

_This is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl_

_That makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that_

_The way she makes me feel_

_Singing oh yeah, she's so rad_

_This is just unreal_

_And all around the world_

_I've never seen a girl_

_That makes me crazy, baby_

_Girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

_Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing_

"Nya you're just amazing." Jay whispered to her. She squeezed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered back, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

**Awwww JAYA FOREVER! That song belongs to BTR not me. Yes I decided to make a second chapter to this. I have an app where you can store all your documents and then copy and paste them to fanfiction, I was just looking through them and I found You're My Spark. I decided to make it a two- shot. And all you people that read You're A Good Guy? The sequel comes out this Wednesday. WPD is signing off for not the last time, BYYYYEEE!**


	3. Blake Eugene Walker

**Hey everyone I'm back, so I got a review saying that they can't wait for the next chapter. I wasn't planning on making a new chapter. But just for that person I decided to make one more chapter. This started as a one shot then a two shot now I'm making a third chapter. This is just weird. But I decided to make just one more chapter because y'all seem to really like this** **story** **soooooooo ON WITH THE CHAPTER**!

"Are you sure?" Jay asked his nervous wife.

"Yes, well, no, wait yes!" She babbled. "Wait no, the test could be wrong, tests make mistakes."

"Okay we'll go to the hospital tomorrow." Jay said, trying to calm down Nya. She nodded.

"Oh Jay, what if the test wasn't wrong?" Nya said sitting down on the couch. They were currently in the living room of the monastery. Not having enough money to a house for themselves, but they been both working at their new jobs so they could get their own house. He sat beside her.

"Then we're going to parents. Aren't you excited?" He asked, nearly jumping up and down.

"Of course. It's just that I'm nervous that something is going to happen." She rested her head against his shoulder. He stroked her arm in a comforting way.

"Everything is going to be fine." He reassured her, kissing her temple. "Come on, it's late, lets go to bed." She nodded, they both stood and walked out of the living room and toward their room. Jay shut off the light to their room, Nya was already fast asleep in bed. He closed the door and crawled into bed. Letting sleep take over him.

* * *

The next morning, Jay woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He didn't feel Nya beside him, he guessed that she was cooking breakfast. Jay slammed his hand on the snooze button, trying to get at least ten more minutes of shut eye. However he couldn't close his eyes, giving up any hope of sleeping he decided to get up. It was Saturday so he didn't have to go to work.

Jay through on a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and sneakers. He exited his and Nya's room, and toward the dinning room. The others were already there. Including Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, who was visiting because now he has his own monastery. However Misako was no where to be found. Jay sat next to Cole and across from Zane.

Cole and Zane were talking about which fight technics are better. Kai and Lloyd were talking about a new video game, Fist-To-Face 4. Jay just sat there thinking about his and Nya's conversation from last night. He was excited that there was a chance that Nya was pregnant, but she seemed so scared last night that it worried him.

Nya exited the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and scrambled eggs in another. She went back into the kitchen a came back out with a pitch of orange juice. After setting it on the table, she sat down beside Jay. Everyone ate in silence.

"So." Garmadon said, breaking the silence. "I was sleeping last night in the guest bed room, when I heard voices coming from the living room."

Jay nearly choked on his orange juice and Nya stared wide eyed at her plate. Everyone turned to look at them, when Jay choked. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked Jay and Nya.

"Wrong? Why would you expect that something is wrong?" Jay babbled.

"Because you both look y'all's eyes are about to pop out of y'all's head." Cole said, taking a bite out of his pancake.

"When I say run, we run. Okay?" He whispered to Nya. She nodded. Everyone stared at them. "Run." He yelled, they bolted out of the room, and back to their room.

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Jay said, sitting on the bed.

"We'll tell them when we find out if I'm really pregnant or not." Nya said, pacing around the room.

"Well then lets go." Jay said, standing up.

"If we leave now then the others will get suspicious and follow." Nya said, Jay sat back down.

"So what do we do know?" Jay asked.

"Wait." She laid down on the bed a curled up next to Jay. Jay laid his hand on her stomach.

"So, parents." Jay said, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah...we may be parents." She wrapped her arms around his waist, while his arm was around her shoulder and his other hand was on her stomach.

Jay heard Nya lightly snore, she was sleeping. He looked at the clock as it read 9:45 AM, he sighed and tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't. So he just relaxed and stared at the dangerous raven hair woman next to him. Closing his eyes for a few seconds he rested his head against hers, he felt her nudge his head slightly with her head, making it a little more comfortable for them.

Jay heard the door open, he didn't need to know who it was, it was probably Kai checking on them. When the door closed, Jay opened his eyes and stared at the door. Whoever it was left. He felt his eyelids getting heavy as sleep was sneaking up on him. _Finally_. He thought, snuggling closer to Nya.

* * *

Nya slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and stretch, Jay laid peacefully beside her. His hand placed gently on her stomach, and his hair flopped in different ways. She smiled, as he mumbled something in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but they had to go to the hospital. Looking at the alarm clock on the table beside their bed, the time read 1:25. Guessing the others already ate, so she predicted the other guys were playing video games.

Nya looked at the sleeping ninja beside her, gently she shook his arm.

"Jay. It's time to get up." She whispered to him. He groaned.

"I don't want to go to school mom, ten more minutes." Jay said, flipping onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. She laughed.

"Jay I'll give you thirty seconds to get up." She counted the seconds in her head, but Jay still didn't move a muscle. When she got to thirty, she went to the kitchen, grabbed a mixing bowl and went back to their room. She filled the bowl up with water in the bathroom sink.

"This is your last chance Jay." She said. When he didn't move, she dumped the water onto his head. He shot up and fell on the floor. She through him a towel.

"You better be in the car in ten minutes." She yelled over her shoulder as she left the room, leaving a shock Jay on the ground.

He quickly got dried off and put a new outfit on. Running out to his car that was parked behind monastery. Nya was sitting in the passengers seat. Jay jumped into his car and tried to start the car but it wouldn't start. After five minutes of trying, he put his head on the steering wheel and sighed. Nya put a hand on his back, and rubbed his back.

"How are we suppose to get to New NinjaGo City without a car?" Jay asked.

"We could take the Ultra Sonic Radder." Nya suggested. "Or Ultra Dragon."

"Radder." Jay said. "If you are pregnant I don't want you to be on a dragon." She rolled her eyes. They evacuated the car and took the Radder.

* * *

Jay waited patiently in the waiting room, he tapped his foot in anticipation. He wanted to be back there with her, but the doctor said that only she could go back. It's only been about ten minutes, but that felt like forever in his time away from her.

Footstep were heard coming his way, he looked up and saw the doctor that took Nya to the back walking toward him.

"Mr. Walker?" He asked Jay. Jay nodded. "Your wife wants to see you. Room 21C."

Jay raced down the hall. 21A, 21B. He thought, Jay stopped in front of 21C. The door was open, so he could see Nya sitting in a chair. Walking in the room he closed the door and sat in the other chair beside her, he grasped her hand.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"The results haven't came back yet." She gazed at the floor, and leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence, till someone knocked on the door. The doctor walked.

"Mrs. Walker." He started. "Congratulations, you're having a baby." Just a quickly as he came, he left without another word. Nya stared wide eyes at the door. Jay couldn't help but feel all tingly inside at the thought that he was going to be a father. However Nya looked terrified.

"Nya? Are you okay?" Jay stood and pulled Nya up too. She looked pail, and her eyes were wide. All she did was stare at Jay. Nya started to shake. Jay noticed this and held her tightly. "Nya? Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Jay." She mumbled, burying her face in his shirt. "Lets go home." Jay led her out of the hospital and into the Radder, which was parked behind the hospital. Nya fell asleep on the way back home.

When they reached the monastery, Jay picked her up bridal style and took her to their room, then laid her on the be gently.

Nya maybe worried about being pregnant, but the most important thing is that Jay and Nya are going to be parents.

* * *

Nine months later...

The ninja all sat in the waiting room. Jay paced around the room, Kai leaned against the wall, tapping his foot. Zane was sitting in a chair reading a book. Lloyd had a look of shock on his face as he sat next to Zane. Cole leaned against the wall like Kai, but his eyes were closed.

"Um, I presume you all are Nya Walker's family?" A voice said, they all turned to look at a man in a white coat and holding a clipboard. Jay walked up to the man.

"I'm Nya's husband. Is she alright?" Jay asked nervously. The man smiled.

"Would you like to see her and your son?" The man asked.

Jay's eyes widened. "Son?" He asked. The man nodded.

"She's in the room, down the hall, to the left, third door on your right." Jay looked at his brothers, they nodded.

Jay sprinted down the hall, he found Nya's room with ease. Nya was sitting up in the bed, holding a blue bundle in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Jay smiled back and kneeled beside her bed.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, careful not to wake up the baby in her arms. Jay stared at his son.

The baby had raven black hair like his moms. However he had Jay's piercing sapphire eyes. Though that was the only thing that Jay noticed about him that showed any resemblance toward him. The baby was a striking imagine of his mom.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Right here." An all too familiar voice said, from behind Jay. The other ninja ran into the room. Nya handed the baby to Jay so they could see him. The all crowded around Jay.

"He looks just like Nya." Zane said.

"Yeah he does." Cole added.

"What's his name?" Kai asked, looking at Jay. Jay looked at Nya, he handed the baby back to her.

"How about, Blake?" Nya suggested. "It was our fathers name." She looked at Kai, who was starting to tear up.

"Blake." Jay repeated. "I like that."

"May I?" Kai asked, motioning to Blake.

"Of course." Nya handed Blake to his hot-headed uncle.

"Hey Blake." Kai cooed. "I'm your uncle. And I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"Oh God." Nya said. A few laughs were passed around.

"Welcome to the family." Cole said, leaning over Kai's shoulder. Then Blake opened his eyes, and stared at Kai and Cole. He had hazel eyes like his uncle.

"He has my eyes!" Kai said, nearly jumping up and down.

Jay and Nya smiled at the guys when they crowded around Kai. Nya reached and grabbed Jay's hand and squeezed it, Jay squeezed back.

"You did good." Jay said, kneeling beside her, kissing her forehead.

"Was there any doubt?" She joked, before pulling him into a kiss.

**And done! I hope this pleases some people, yes they named him Blake Eugene Walker. I think it fits, so not much to say except that I own nothing...yet...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The only thing I own for now is the story line. So this is WPD signing off for not the last time. Sequel to You're A Good Guy?, comes out this Wednesday. BYYYYYEEE**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, it's WPD and I'm back for the final installment of You're My Spark. I hope you enjoy.**

Nya watch her five-year-old son with amusement. He was playing with some of his toy cars. Blake pretended that an officer was chasing a pickup truck. His mother was sitting on the couch, watching TV and sometimes glance at her son.

"You'll never catch me, copper." Blake giggled. Nya smiled. Her attention turned back to the news. The show switched over to a woman holding a microphone, she was in Ninjago City it seemed.

"Thanks Jim. I'm here in the streets of Ninjago City. Where the ninja is fighting off some serpentine that seemed to crawl their way up from the darkness of their prison. But the ninja stands strong, holding them off with ease. As you can see here..." The camera man turned the camera toward the all too familiar ninja. "...the ninja are holding them back. However, it was reported that everyone in the east side of Ninjago City, that they should evacuate to the west side. Hotels are offering a free night for everyone evacuating from the east side. Now it has been known that the serpentine has been keeping peace with the people. The motive of this attack is unknown. I'm Tiffany, back to you Jim."

Nya turned off the TV, Blake was staring at the black screen. He asked a question that Nya feared the most. "Who are the ninja?"

Nya stayed silent, Blake stared at her with his big hazel eyes.

"People, Blake, people who fight for what's good." Nya said, satisfied with her answer.

"Have you ever met them?" Blake walked over to his mother and sat beside her.

"Once." Nya lied.

"Were you staring at them because of their awesomeness?" Nya smiled, he's defiantly Jay's son.

"Awesomeness? I guess you can say that." Nya smiled again. Blake stared at his mom as she smiled to herself.

"Did you think they were cute, mom?" Blake asked in an innocent voice. Nya held a laugh back.

"Cute? I guess... Why don't you come help me fix some lunch?"

"Okay!" Blake stood and ran into the kitchen. That something that he loves to do, help cook. His Uncle Zane always teaches him when they visit sometimes on the weekend. Though Nya knows not to let his Uncle Cole to teach him.

She placed her hand over her stomach. It's been two weeks since she found out that she was pregnant again. Nya had told Jay the second she found out, but she hasn't found a way to tell Blake that he was going to be a big brother. Sighing she got up and followed Blake into the kitchen. He had gotten a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. Nya grabbed the bread from the bread box, and a butter knife from the drawer.

After she made two sandwiches, she placed them on the table. Then Blake and she ate.

"What were they like?" Blake asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Nya was snapped out if her thoughts at the sound of her son talking.

"The ninja. What were they like?" Blake asked using his cute and innocent voice and his big hazel eyes, which made Nya melt on the inside. She could never say no to that face.

She pondered for a second before answering. "They are well ninja; you never expect them. When evil came, they appeared. And just like that their gone, you never knew where you would see them again. The ninja... are our protectors." Nya smiled at the memory when they all lived on the Bounty and at Sensei Wu's Academy. Then she thought back to when she first met Jay. Which made her smiled more.

"Wow, they must be really, really awesome." Blake's hazel eye was big as softballs as he stared at his mother.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

Blake continued to chew on his sandwich, and Nya did the same. Looking at the clock, it showed 1:30. It was Saturday so Blake didn't have to go to school. He had just started Kindergarten.

"So how has school been?" She knew that she asked the dreaded question.

"Okay, I guess." Blake said.

"You guess?"

"Well there's this fourth grader taking my food during lunch..." He said, shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nya asked her son, calmly.

"Because I thought you would flip out or something and run down to the school and kick everyone's butts." Blake took another bite of his sandwich.

"Mommy would do that wouldn't she?" A voice came from behind them.

"Daddy!" Blake jumped from his seat and ran toward his father. Jay picked him up and held him above his head.

"Gosh son, what is your mother feeding you? You getting heavy for your dad to handle." Jay put his son down. He walked over to Nya and kissed her forehead gently, and rubbed her stomach. "Have you told him yet?" Jay whispered.

"I was hoping that we would tell him together."

Blake had gone back to the living room to continue playing with his trucks. Leaving them some privacy.

"And when will that be?" Jay asked sitting down and pulled Nya into his lap.

"Soon I hope." Nya said, laying her head on his chest.

"How about after dinner?" He whispered into her hair.

She sighed. "I wonder how he's going I react."

* * *

After lunch, Jay and Blake went out to the garage. Blake loved to go outside with his dad because he teaches Blake about repairing cars and inventing. While Nya stayed inside to take a nap. Around dinner time, Nya made hamburgers, tater tots and green beans. She made some extra knowing that Kai would pop in at some random time when his food supply went dry or when he got tired of eating noodles that Skylar prepared at the restaurant.

She called them inside. They all sat at the table and said grace. For the next five minutes there was nothing but silence, they were all too busy stuffing their faces with the food that Nya prepared.

As expected Kai knocked on the door, and walked in. Knowing that they knew it was him. "What's up people?" Kai said walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Kai!" Blake ran to his uncle giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Kai smiled.

"Where's Aunt Skylar?" Blake asked.

"Oh she's at work still." Kai got on one knee. Being eye to eye with his nephew. "She had to take an extra shift at the noodle shop." Kai stood to his full height.

"Some food is on the stove." Nya said after hugging her brother.

"I'm good. I just came by the check on you Nya." Placing his hand on her stomach. "Make sure this motor mouth is taking care of you."

"Hey! I may be a motor mouth, but I can take care of my lady." Jay said, grabbing Nya's hand. Nya smiled.

"And I came to see if you had that...project done yet, Jay."

Nya knew what they were talking about. It's a new training machine. However, they couldn't say it in front of Blake. Blake didn't seem to notice. He had one of his trucks on the table, pushing it back and forth, whilst he chewed on a tater tot.

"Blake, sweetheart, can you put your truck away?" Nya asked her son.

"Yes mommy." Blake jumped from his chair, placing the truck on the counter.

Kai stared at his nephew. "You did something right, Walker. Something right..." Nya saw Kai and his downcast look. She saw that Blake was now done and excused him to go and play. Blake ran from the room and into the play room.

"What's bugging you Kai?" Nya asked. Kai looked at his sister.

"Why do you suspect that something is wrong?" Kai asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question, and because I know you."

Kai sat down in a chair. "It's just...well. Skylar and I found out that...she is unable to have kids." He slumped in his chair.

Nya and Jay both gave sympathetic looks. That's rough for a young couple to find out about. Nya grabbed her older brother's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nya said sadly. She felt so selfish, all she could think about was her new baby coming and her brother can't have any of his own.

"You know." Jay said after a long silence. "There is the option of adopting." Kai looked up at his brother-in-law.

"Yeah you're right. I mean there might be the chance that the doctors were wrong also." Kai said.

"Yeah, even doctors make mistakes." Nya said.

"But Skylar seemed really upset when the doctors told her. I mean, what if they were right?"

"Like Jay said, you could adopt." Nya said.

"Yeah, but if I did that I would feel weird...it would feel like I'm picking up a dog from the animal shelter. Bringing in a lost and abandon child that's not yours."

Nya grabbed her brother the already fixed plate on the stove and sat it in front of him. "Come on I know you're hungry." Kai picked the hamburger up and took a bite.

"You know Nya." Kai said, in between chews. "You were never the best cook."

Nya delivered a slap to his arm and grinned. "At least I can cook while someone almost burned the house down." Nya looked at Jay.

"It was one time okay?" Jay said, crossing his arms.

Kai laughed and sat the burger back down on his plate. "So Nya did you hear the news?"

"What news, the one when you guys were fighting earlier? Yeah I saw, and so did Blake." Nya said.

"No, not that news." Kai grinned and so did Jay.

"Okay you guys look like the Joker when you do that. What news?" Nya started to get irritated.

"You want to tell her or should I?" Jay asked the fire ninja.

"Tell me what?" Nya's anger rose.

"Zane is going to propose to Pixal tonight on their date." Jay responded with a grin.

"Oh wow really? Didn't think he had it in him." Nya pondered for a second. "Is that even legal?"

"Who cares? All I know is that Zane had been planning this for weeks now." Kai said, still grinning.

"Zane and Pixal married...if she says yes of course." Jay said, holding Nya's hand on top of the table.

"And of course she will. Heck if you didn't make a move when you did Jay, I would have been liking Zane." Nya laughed.

"Well it's good to know I'm your first choice." Jay laughed too, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Zane grabbed Pixals hand as they walked into the restaurant. Today was the day. After saving for the past year he finally could buy the perfect one. The perfect ring.

Many people stared at them as they passed. Zane thought people were staring at him, but he realized they were looking at Pixal. Her silver hair and fully green eyes stood out among the crown. Zane pulled Pixal away from the crowd to the front counter.

"I have a reservation, ma'am." Zane said, politely. "Julien. Zane Julien."

_And future Mrs. Julien_. Zane thought to himself. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Zane and Pixal were led to a small elevator. Their waitress pressed the button labelled "3".

"Zane, where is the lady taking us?" Pixal questioned, clutching to his arm.

"Don't worry dear. When I said I'll take care of dinner. I mean I'm going to treat my lady to a nice, fancy meal."

Zane pulled her closer to him. He could feel her tense up at the close quarters they were in. Knowing she was claustrophobic; earlier he asked if there was a stairwell instead of the elevator. Zane received a negative report from the people, saying the only way up is up the elevator. Since it was nearly impossible to receive a reservation at the fine establishment, so he agreed to the elevator.

"If you need to throw up, just tell me." Zane whispered to her.

"I'm fine." Pixal whispered back.

The elevator came to a halt. The chrome doors slid open almost gracefully. The waitress stepped out and into the glass windowed room.

"Follow me." She said with a smile.

The lady led them to the table far from other guest, as requested, and placed their menus on the table. Zane pulled Pixal's chair out for her before taking his seat across from her.

"Your server will be here shortly." The lady said before zooming off to help another guest.

"Zane. I don't know how you got reservation here." Pixal said, whilst opening her menu. "Or how we can afford anything on here."

Zane chuckled. "What do you want my dear."

"Judging from these prices…a cup of ice." Pixal joked. Zane laughed.

"Why pay for something that you can get for free?" Zane asked, forming ice in his hand.

"Zane put that away before someone sees." Pixal said, looking back at her menu.

A tall man holding a pad of paper walked over.

"Good evening ma'am and sir. My name is Howard. What can I get for you two to drink? And might I say the Pineapple Rum is divine." Howard spoke in a voice that sounded like he was way too excited to be there.

"I'll have water. Pixal?" Zane looked at his girlfriend.

"Water, please." Pixal looked over at Zane. Noting how anxious he looked.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Is it me or does he seem a little excited?" Zane asked, fiddling with his hands.

"Well it's not every day he gets to serve a ninja." Pixal said, watching his hands move.

After a while Pixal got tired of Zane moving his hands around so she grabbed both of them. "Zane what's wrong? You seem really anxious."

Zane stared at Pixal. Taking in all her features that made him love her even more, if that was possible. "Nothing my dear. I guess I'm a little stressed today from fighting."

"If you want to, we can go back home and let you sleep." Pixal smiled.

"No dear I'm fine. There's no place I would rather be than here with you." Zane squeezed both of her hands.

Howard came running over with their drinks. He placed them in front of them before pulling his notepad out of his apron.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked really fast. Zane was surprised he understood what he said.

"Indeed." Zane said. "I'll have the Chicken Alfredo."

Howard quickly scribbled down Zane's order. "And you ma'am?

"I'll have the Parmesan Baked Salmon, please." Pixal handed the menu to Howard.

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed their menus. "Your order will be out shortly."

Zane looked over at Pixal as she stared into space. This didn't go unnoticed. Pixal could feel his eyes on her as he watched her every movement.

"Is there something on my face?" Pixal asked Zane.

Zane snapped back to reality. "What?"

"My face. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No my dear. Why would ask a silly question?"

"Because you keep staring at me." Pixal quirked an eyebrow

Zane could feel his gears twist and turn, and heat flow to his cheeks as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. He could feel Pixal's stare, which made him blush even more.

"Well when I see a pretty girl, like you, I can't help but stare." Zane felt cheesy for saying that. He figured Kai has started to rub off on him.

"So that means you stare at other girls?" Pixal asked in a monotone voice.

"What?" Zane stared wide eyed at his girlfriend. "Why would you ask that?"

"You said that when you see a pretty girl, you can't help but stare. So you must of stare at other girls because of the number of pretty girls in this- "Pixal felt a finger placed over her lips, hushing her.

"There are millions of pretty girls in this world, but out of all of them you're the one that I look at. And I'm the only guy allowed to look at you." Zane said the last part sternly. "If any guy tries you, he'll get my fist in his stomach."

Pixal laughed at Zane, and grabbed his hands. "What would I do without you?"

"Well there's a lot of things you could do without me." Zane replied. "Skydiving, swimming, surfing, reading- "Zane was the one silenced this time, Pixal had her finger over his lips.

"That's enough statistics for one night don't you think?" She asked.

"I agree." Zane said and kissed her hand gently. Which received a blush from Pixal.

Howard came back with a plate of fried squash in his hand. "On the house. Courtesy of Mr. Cawthon. He said that it's the least he could do."

"Who is Mr. Cawthon?" Pixal asked politely.

"The owner of this fine establishment dear." Zane replied. "Send him our thanks."

"Yes sir. "Howard placed the plate in between them and sped off.

"He kind of reminds me of Jay…" Zane said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Blake! It's time for bed!" Kai called out to his nephew.

"But I'm not tried." Blake yawned as he walked into his bedroom. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're having a grown up discussion. They told me to put you to bed. "Kai ruffled Blake's hair before grabbing the teddy bear off the ground and handed it to him. "Sleep tight."

"What are they talking about?" Blake asked innocently.

"Grown up things."

"What kind of grown up things?"

"It's not my business to tell you Blakey."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't."

"Why?"

"It's not my business, Blake."

"Why?"

Kai felt his anger starting to boil. _Jesus this kid knows how to get someone riled up._ With a sigh Kai sat up off Blake's bed and walked over to his bookshelf. "How about a bedtime story kiddo?"

"Yay!" Blake snuggled his teddy bear and sat up against his pillows.

Quickly skimming through the shelf, Kai couldn't find one interesting. They were mostly engineering books or some kind of learning book. He settled for one that had a picture of a red dragon on it.

* * *

"I thought we were going to tell him after dinner Nya." Jay said, quirking an eyebrow. "And now you sent him off to bed?"

"I panicked okay? How am I supposed to tell our five-year-old son that he's going to be a brother?" Nya paced in front of Jay, who sat in the recliner in the living room.

Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She felt really tense. He stroked her hair softly. She laid her head against his chest. "Being tense isn't going to help Nya. You'll upset Lily." Jay said.

Nya sat up. "Lily? Is that the name we're going for? What if it's a boy?"

"Then maybe something like…Mason. That name is pretty savage."

Nya face palmed. "You're still trying to bring back savage? It will never happen ever again, Jay. That trend has been defenestrated."

Jay playfully rolled his eyes, before gently placing his lips upon hers.

* * *

Zane and Pixal waited about thirty minutes before the aroma of salmon and chicken filled their noses. Zane glanced over slightly and sure enough, the ever so bubbly Howard was heading their way. He was holding a plate in each hand.

"Careful, the food is still hot." Howard said, placing their food in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you two tonight?"

"A refill of water please." Pixal said, politely.

"Most defiantly." Howard said, before running off to receive the pitcher of water.

_After dessert._ Zane reminded himself, slightly patting his pants pocket where the red velvet box was secured.

"Shall we dine?" Pixal asked.

Zane looked up at his girlfriend. He picked up his fork. "Indeed, my love."

* * *

"I haven't read this book yet." Blake said, grabbing the book from his uncles' hand. "Oh look at the pretty dragon."

"Indeed." Kai took the book back and opened it to the first page. He cleared his throat.

_A long time ago. Longer now than it seems, in a place perhaps you've seen in your dream. For the story you're about to be told, took place in the world of old. Once upon a time, there lived a man. A very happy man. The world seemed to revolve around him. A perfect live, wife, and children. However, his happiness was not earned, it was given to him, for a price. Before the man had the perfect life; he was nothing more than a simple slave boy. No friend or family. No one to love. No one at all. Except for his generous slave master, who would give him food and clean clothes. _

_The man would work every day in the field, under the watchful eye of his master. However, one day his master gave him the day off. He was lucky, unlike the people a few lands over. The man guess it was because of the old man's loneliness that he showed compassion and didn't take advantage of the company. _

_The man decided to visit the town nearby. There he saw food stands, merchants with trinkets from faraway lands, and people just selling items for more than they are worth. Mesmerized by all the items of gold and silver, the man decided to buy a necklace that bore a gem, a ruby to be exact. The merchant told him that the necklace was taken from a dragon's cave and was of high value. The man didn't believe the lies that were told to him, but bought it anyways. _

_On his way back to the ranch, the man felt a warmth coming from his pocket. He quickly snatched the necklace from his pocket. The gem in the middle of the golden necklace shone bright with an unholy glow. The necklace dropped from the hands of the man as the glow got brighter. A layer of fog flowed around the necklace until the silhouette of a colossal creature was seen. Out of the fog came a dragon, with piercing red eyes and a layer of red scales. _

"_Who dares disturbs me?" The voice was like ice, cutting through the air like it was paper. _

_The man stood frozen with fear as the loud voice boomed. After coming from his state of shock, the man spoke. _

"_I sir. I awoke you."_

_The dragon fixed his gaze on the tiny man at his feet. _

"_I am the dragon of Ninjago, and I allow you one wish for freeing me."_

_The man's fear diminished at the dragons offer. "Really?"_

"_I could just be on my merry way, and you don't get a wish."_

"_No, no. I want the wish." The man rubbed his hands together in thought. "I want it all. Money, land, a wife. I want it all sir."_

"_Very well."_

_A cloud surrounded the man and dragon as the scenery around them changed. The man awoke to find everything he wished for: riches, land, and a wife. As the months passed, the man was very happy. Until one night during his sleep, he turned into the dragon. This was the price: every full moon he would turn into the red dragon. _

* * *

"Well that story sucked." Blake said, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Why did it suck?" Kai quesioned.

"Because it didn't make any sense. We all know only genes can grant wishes, and why did he buy a necklace if he's a dude?"

Kai sighed. "It's just a story kiddo."

"Let's read another one Uncle Kai!"

"Oh no. You need to go to bed." Kai said, guiding his nephew to his bed.

"Fine." The little kid crossed his arms as Kai pulled his covers up.

"Night squirt." Kai ruffled his arm and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Zane felt every nerve in his body shake. They had just finished their dessert and the check had yet to come. He slowly pulled the velvet box from his pocket. Pixal didn't seem to notice his sudden movement as she stared out the window, looking at the lights of Ninjago City.

_Now or never. _Zane told himself.

"Pixal?" Zane said. She turned her head from the lights to look at the bearer of ice. Before she could speak, Zane continued. "Before I met you, I thought my life would be lived as a party of one. Then you came into my life and I felt something I didn't feel before. Love. And to be honest this is probably the scariest thing I've ever done in my life, but…"

Zane opened the velvet box to reveal a ring. A ring with a blue gem in the middle. Pixal's eye went wide at the sight of it.

"Zane?" She questioned.

"I know this was unexpected, dear, but I love you. And I don't know anyways else to show you…will you marry me?"

Pixal sat still, staring at the ring that laid in the case. "I don't know what to say."

"If you love me like I love you…then say yes." Zane slipped the ring on her finger.

Pixal stared at the ring that was now placed on her finger. She could feel the artificial tears threatening to fall.

"Yes." She whispered. "A hundred times yes."

Zane grinned and stood to hug his fiancé. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving to kiss her on the lips. He could feel the people behind him staring at them, but he didn't care. Robot or not, he could still feel, and he was feeling pretty amazing right now.

* * *

Nya woke up to find herself still in the living room, her head laid against her husbands as they sat back in the recliner. She felt her back crack from the uncomfortable position she was in. The light from the morning sun blinded her as she sat up. Her phone that laid on the kitchen counter flashed a message from Pixal. It was selfies of them from the previous night. One photo was a picture of the ring. Nya smiled at the picture of the Zane and Pixal with Zane kissing her cheek.

"Morning mommy." A small voice said. Nya turned to face her son.

"Morning Blakey."

Nya checked the time on her phone. It was seven in the morning. "You're up early."

"I was hungry, mommy." Blake giggled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Before we eat, we need to have a talk."

Blake sat down at the kitchen, waiting.

"Jay!" Nya called into the living room. "Get in here please."

A few moments later Jay walked into the kitchen, obvious not pleased that he was disturbed from his sleep.

"Yes dear?" Jay said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Nya shot him a look.

"Isn't there something we should tell our son?"

"Is there...ah, yes! That." Jay looked over at him son and sat the table. "Blake, I really don't know how to say this, but…you're going to be a big brother."

"A big brother?" Blake questioned. Jay nodded. "Is that a good thing?"

"I'm hoping it is son."

"Big brother…that sounds exciting!"

Nya sighed in relieve.

* * *

Skylar placed the phone back on the hook. The news she just received brought a smile to her face.

"Kai!" She called out for her hotheaded husband. Before he could respond, she ran into the living room where he was playing Xbox online with Lloyd.

"What is it Sky?" Kai removed the headset so he could hear his wife.

"That was the doctor's office that had called. They said that they made a mistake with the results and accidentally switched it with someone else's file."

Kai stared bewildered at his wife. "And that means?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "It means that we're able to have kids, Kai."

Kai dropped his controller and headset took wrap his arms around his wife. "I love you." He whispered into her shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the FINAL chapter of You're My Spark. It's been forever since the previous update, but I decided to bring this back for one last run and I'm pretty content with the way this series has ended. WPD is signing off for not the last time. Bye bye.**


End file.
